


Happy Together

by n1d2000



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Teen Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1d2000/pseuds/n1d2000
Summary: La vida para Stiles cambia drásticamente cuando se entera de dos noticias.La primera, su embarazo inesperado.-Aunque eso es lo que obtienes cuando no te cuidas al momento de mantener relaciones sexuales.-Pero soy un hombre, mi fisiología no debería permitirlo.-Lo sé...Lo sé, pero que esperabas si tú destinado es un hombre lobo. ¿Vivir como un adolescente normal?El castaño resopló mientras rodaba los ojos-Si...si, lo que sea. ¿Cuál es la segunda?-¿Segunda?Resopló nuevamente. -Sí, dijiste que eran dos noticias, ¿Cuál es la otra?-¡Oh¡ Cierto...Cierto. La segunda noticia es que intentarán robarte a tu hijo.-¡¿Qué?! Estás bromeando, ¿Cómo que me lo intentarán robar? ¡No!-Ya te dije, que esperabas si el pueblo en el que vives esta rodeado por lo sobrenatural. ¿Ir a la Universidad y convertirte en agente del F.B.I ?-Bueno si, es uno de mis sueños-Créeme, lo lograrás eventualmente, pero antes a matar a la bruja que viene por tu niño.-¡¿Bruja?!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Peter Hale, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	1. Promesa

Las cosas sobrenaturales nunca dejaban de suceder en Beacon Hills. Ahora el ataque de un omega que mataba a los habitantes del pueblo que iban al bosque.

Noah Stilinski había resultado capturado después de una excursión para intentar matar al lobo.

Stiles sin pensarlo demasiado salió al rescate de su padre con Derek pisándole los talones.

–Olvídalo Derek, no me quedaré atrás mientras mi padre está en peligro así que ahórrate el discurso de que es peligroso. Tú mismo me has entrenado en combate y sabes que he mejorado mucho …

Stiles podía seguir hablando todo lo que quiera si él no lo callaba.

–¡Stiles! –lo freno –. Solo iba a decir que voy contigo, detenerte sería inútil con lo cabeza dura que eres.

La sonrisa de Stiles valía siempre la pena, jamás se cansaría de verla si tuviera la oportunidad.

–Entonces andando, la justicia nos espera –. Derek rodó los ojos mientras ambos subían al jeep del castaño.

–Solo promete que te quedarás atrás si es demasiado peligroso para ti –. Derek lo podía dejar ir, pero eso no significaba que lo dejara todo fácil. Su lobo no estaba muy contento, pero al igual que él, no había nada que le negara a su pareja.

-Que molesto eres Sourwolf –la queja no se hizo esperar.

Derek no retrocedería en esto. –Promételo –.

–Está bien, está bien. Me quedaré atrás mientras tú lo matas.

Derek no debería sorprenderse de que Stiles no cumpliera su promesa. Su humano era demasiado impulsivo para su propio bien y aunque lo amaba así, algún día lo mataría del susto.

Ambos habían encontrado al omega en el mejor momento.

–Aparta tus sucias garras de mi padre, perro asqueroso –. Derek gruñó enojado hacia Stiles. ¡enserio! ¿perro?

Nadie tuvo tiempo de quejarse cuando el enojado omega había arremetido contra el castaño. Stiles y apenas se apartó del camino antes de que lo abollaran. Derek aprovechó el momento y con una rapidez y fuerza increíble lo había inmovilizado.

–Bien hecho, ahora a llevarlo a la perrera –. El Alfa no encontraba gracioso los chistes de perros que su pareja intentaba hacer.

–Eichen house, no perrera –lo corrigió.

–¡Si! ¡Si! Lo que sea –Stiles se había acercado demasiado al omega para inyectarle el acónito que Deaton le había dado para esta situación. El omega no perdió la oportunidad y furioso por sus palabras solo lo alcanzo a rasguñar antes de quedar inconsciente. El Alfa lo había golpeado duramente en la cabeza.

–Bueno, eso también sirve –el humor de Stiles nunca lo abandonaba.

–No debiste acercarte demasiado –Derek había vuelto a la normalidad y ahora sujetaba el herido brazo de su pareja con cuidado, las venas negras no se hicieron esperar.

–No es necesario, no duele –aunque había dicho eso, no lo apartó. Sabía que Derek necesitaba aquello.

Su padre se llevó el cuerpo del inconsciente omega mientras ellos volvían a casa.

Derek fue directo por el botiquín de primeros auxilios mientras Stiles se sacaba la camisa.

–¡Auuu ¡eso duele –Stiles se quejaba por el horrible ardor que su brazo estaba sintiendo. Tres zarpazos lo decoraban ahora.

–¡Quieto! si no lo curas, se infectará.

El castaño dejó de removerse y Derek pudo terminar de curarlo sin problemas.

–Basta Derek, es solo un corte. No moriré por esto. ¡Acércate! –Stiles lo jalado hacía él, subiéndose encima de su regazo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

El Alfa no era muy bueno ocultando las cosas y Stiles era muy bueno leyéndolo de todos modos como para intentarlo.

Ambos se habían sumido en un agradable silencio cuando Derek fue el primero en hablar nuevamente.

–Algún día ya no tendremos que correr para salvar el pueblo. Algún día ya no saldrás lastimado. Algún día solo seremos tú y yo. Tú y yo para siempre.

Los ojos de Stiles brillaban de la emoción por las palabras de Derek.

– ¿Cuándo te volviste tan romántico? –se inclinó para besarle. Al principio siendo solo una leve presión antes de convertirse en algo más profundo.

–Desde que te conocí –Stiles se hubiera reído fuertemente sino fuera porque las manos de Derek habían tomada otra dirección.

Esa noche ambos se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma al otro. La luna brillando presente ante su unión, la naturaleza otorgándoles lo más bello que tenía para ofrecer.

Un hijo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ¡Feliz año a todos¡   
> Actualmente esta historia se encuentra publicada en Wattpad, pero esta siendo re-escrita. Me anime a subirla también por aquí así que espero la disfruten.  
> Mantente a salvo :D   
> XOXO


	2. Síntomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles se entera de algo inesperado  
> Noah enloquece   
> y Derek solo quiere acurrucarse con su pareja. 
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

–Espera, espera. ¡Whoa! ¿Embarazado? –Stiles lo detuvo ante la mención de esa palabra. –Soy un hombre, eso es físicamente imposible –empezó a enloquecer. ¿Cómo? ¿acaso están jugando con él?

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, los síntomas coincidían perfectamente con su estado.

Las náuseas que parecían estar al son del día con él, acompañándolo junto al vómito que no lo dejaba comer nada durante el día. La fatiga en su vida como estudiante era normal, pero esta le resultaba tremendamente excesiva. Ni su TDAH pudo ayudar a que no se durmiera en clase o que apenas llegara del instituto tomara una siesta.

Derek y sobre todo su padre estaban preocupados por los hechos tanto que Noah mismo le había reservado una cita en el hospital, permitiéndole faltar a clase. El Alfa para su suerte no iba con él. Deaton amablemente le había pedido que lo acompañe a buscar sus polvos y plantas a varios pueblos de aquí.

Se subió con un pedazo de pan en la boca mientras encendía su amado auto. El camino en sí no era muy largo, pero su cerebro aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para pensar en hipotéticas situaciones que pudieran estar sucediendo con su cuerpo, gracias Google Chrome por acrecentar esos pensamientos. No crean que no buscó en el Internet sus síntomas, pero los miles de enfermedades que leyó lo detuvieron de seguir indagando.

Llegó y apenas abrió la puerta de recepción, Melissa ya lo sujetaba del brazo guiándolo hacia los laboratorios.

–Gracias –le susurró. Para nadie era un secreto que odiaba los hospitales y más si debía ser el paciente.

–Bien, Noah me ha dicho sobre las náuseas y los vómitos. Talvez pueda ser un virus estomacal u otra cosa. Por eso es necesario esto –Melissa sacó de detrás de su espalda una aguja.

–Solo necesito una muestra de sangre. Lo prometo, no dolerá en absoluto.

Stiles suspiró frustrado y con vacilación alzó la manga que cubría su brazo. El pinchazo no duro demasiado para que doliera, y se sintió más aliviado cuando Melissa colocó un curita de Batman en la pequeñísima herida.

–Es para los niños –la burla no pasaba desapercibida en su voz.

–Me encanta, gracias –respondió con una sonrisa.

Stiles salió y fue asentarse con los demás que esperaban en el pasillo.

Unas horas después y ya le dolía la espalda por la incómoda posición en la que se había quedado dormido. Se desperezó sintiendo sus huesos crujir al estiramiento cuando notó a Melissa caminando hacia él.

–¿Qué pasa? –la cara de la enfermera no le gustaba para nada. Melissa lo tomo del brazo nuevamente, guiándolo hacia una habitación.

Ciertamente se asombró de ver al papá de su amigo Liam tras la puerta.

–Stiles, hola. Por favor siéntate –le pidió amablemente. El castaño hizo caso al instante debido a que sospechaba que algo andaba mal. ¿Eran sus exámenes los que tenían preocupados a los dos adultos? ¿Tenía algo malo en su cuerpo? Alejó esas preguntas de su cabeza, nunca era bueno sobre pensar la situación, pero a su cerebro le encantaba.

–Díganme, voy a morir o qué sucede –nunca era un mal momento para bromear y él solo quería aligerar el tenso aire que se respiraba.

–Stiles tus exámenes de sangre arrojaron que el nivel de estrógeno en tu cuerpo es muy alto comparado a los adolescentes de tu edad. Los niveles para un adolescente de tu edad se sitúan entre 23 y 84 pico gramos por mililitro y tú, bueno, tú en cambio estas entre 726 pg/ml lo que es normal en una mujer embarazada.

Escucharlo en voz alta lo así más real de lo que ya era. Por primera vez el castaño no tenía nada que decir, su rostro demostraba la sorpresa e incredulidad que estaba sintiendo.

–También encontramos la hormona gonadotropina, hormona que solo se produce cuando la mujer se encuentra en periodo de gestación. Los efectos que esta hormona puede provocar son mareos, vómitos matutinos....

Bien, esto no estaba pasando. Él, un hombre, embarazado. Si la suerte no es más maldita con él. Con Derek solo lo habían hecho una vez, una y resulta que fue suficiente. Suspiró profundamente para calmarse, si sus cálculos estaban en los correcto el ataque del omega fue hace un mes entonces desde hace tres semanas el producto final estaba listo. Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero, no había tenido cuidado en nada de lo que comía y sus horas de sueño eran desordenadas. No sabía si eso le podía afectar al ¿bebé?

–¿Estás bien? –el silencio se había prolongado lo suficiente para que resultara incómodo. Melissa se preocupó por Stiles al verlo tan callado y perdido en sus pensamientos.

–Lo bien que se puede estar después de recibir esta noticia –no es que fuera malo, pero él no esperaba esto. Los hijos se los había imaginado en un futuro muy lejano y adoptados, no teniéndolos él mismo.

–Sé que es sorprendente, pero ya está ahí, creciendo. Las dos semanas críticas han pasado y ahora el embrión se desarrolla normalmente.

Stiles solo asintió ante esas palabras, pero un alivio lo recorrió al escuchar que el bebé estaría bien.

–Te programaré una cita dentro de dos semanas más. Tranquilo, todo irá bien –las palabras del doctor junto con la sonrisa no lo tranquilizaron en absoluto.

El camino de regreso a casa estuvo lleno de pensamientos. ¿Cómo se lo diría a su Papá? ¿a Derek? ¿le creerían?  
Para su infortunio la patrulla de policía se encontraba fuera de la casa lo que indicaba que su papá estaba dentro. Los nervios lo volvieron a invadir y casi da marcha atrás, pero se contuvo.

–Estoy en casa –el castaño apenas había puesto un pie cuando el aroma a pizza lo golpeó tan duramente que tuvo que ir corriendo al baño para vomitar lo poco que su estómago guardaba. Su padre ya estaba a lado suyo dándole suaves palmadas a su espalda.

–Papá, tranquilo. No es nada que sea para morirse, estoy bien –Stiles había notado la inquieta mirada que su Padre le estaba dando desde que lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá.

–Entonces ¿Qué tienes? Llamé a Melissa y ella solo me dijo que era asunto tuyo contármelo –Noah había salido temprano del trabajo para poder llegar y conversar con su hijo. El tono de Melissa lo había dejado inquieto.  
¡Rayos! ¿Cómo se lo decía?

–Estoy embarazado –bien, directo al grano. Se abofeteó mentalmente por no ser más táctico.

–¡Stiles! –el tono enojado de su Padre le indicó que no estaba para bromas, pero cómo le decía que esto no era un chiste.

–Sé que es imposible, pero es cierto. Los exámenes no mienten a menos que Melissa y el señor Dunbar quieran bromear conmigo para que lleve una vida más sana y hablando de eso porque comías pizza cuando dejé en la refrigeradora ensalada para tu almuerzo. Papá sabes tu castigo por no hacerme caso.

Noah entendió que su hijo no bromeaba mientras lo escuchaba hablar de cosas que ya no tenían nada que ver con el tema.

¿Cómo es posible que Stiles al ser un hombre pueda darle semejante noticia? Derek se las pagaría, le dispararía apenas lo viera, pero otro pensamiento inundó su mente.

Derek es un hombre lobo, ¿su nieto también lo sería? ¿el embarazo de Stiles sería peligroso por eso? El miedo lo inundó y le hizo decir algo que no quería ni sentía de verdad.

–No Stiles, no lo tendrás. La sorpresa no sé dejo ver en el rostro del castaño. –¡Papá!, pero qué estás diciendo

–Lo siento sí, pero esto me sobrepasa. ¿Y si es peligroso?, no sabemos nada de embarazos masculinos y sobre todo embarazos de hombres lobo.

–No voy a discutir contigo así –Stiles se paró del sofá, pero el agarre en su brazo lo detuvo de subir a su habitación.

–No Stiles, quédate –el humano volvió a sentarse, pero ahora sujetando la mano de su Papá entre las suyas.

–¡Oye! sé que asusta. Yo lo estoy, pero no creo que sea algo malo –sonrió –. Apuesto a que cuando lo veas lo amarás inmediatamente – Noah se calmó ante las palabras de su hijo. Pensando en lo cierto que era su afirmación y más al imaginarlo como Stiles.

–Solo quiero que estés a salvo –Stiles apretó su mano aceptando la indirecta disculpa y el abrazo que su papá le estaba dando.

Después de unos momentos Stiles se apartó de los brazos de su padre. –Debo acabar de hacer mis deberes y tú debes volver al trabajo –depositó un beso en la mejilla decorada por una finísima capa de vello y subió a su habitación.

–Intenta comer algo –fue lo último que escucho antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Stiles se duchó y con su pijama ya puesta se acostó por unos minutos en su cama.

–Vaya día, no te parece –sabía que era extraño hablar solo, pero ahora si tenía alguien que lo escuchara. Sabía bien que su bebé aún era muy pequeño para dar respuesta, faltaban unas largas semanas, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo –. Ahora lo más difícil va ser contárselo a la otra parte involucrada, y sí me refiero a tu otro papá –. Stiles pensó en Derek, sabía que su lobo Alfa vendría esta noche después de dejar a Deaton en su casa. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de preguntar cómo le había ido en el hospital.

–Tú papá es un poco pesado con respecto al cuidado y la protección, pero te acostumbras eventualmente aquello. Vas a tener tíos que molan mucho. Lobos, Banshee, Kanimas, pero el más genial de todos, obvio, soy yo –la sonrisa altiva se abrió paso por las facciones del castaño –sin mí la manada no resolvería ningún problema y créeme pelearían a cada momento- un bostezo salió de sus labios. La suavidad de las cobijas lo hacían sentir somnoliento, estaba a nada de dormirse. –Te protegeremos, todos lo haremos si alguien alguna vez intenta hacerte daño –con esa promesa lanzada al aire, Stiles se durmió calentito entre las cobijas de su cama.

El día Derek no había empezado como a él le gustara. Para empezar no le gustaba ser un chófer asignado, pero Deaton era el druida de su manada y como Alfa debía ayudarlo en lo que necesitara, pero el hombre mayor se había aprovechado y el día estaba casi por terminar. No había podido hacer nada, no llamar ni escribir a Stiles.

Es por eso que ahora se encontraba rumbo a la casa de su castaño. Le gustaba dormir con él, sentir como el aroma de su pareja lo rodeaba, abrigándole y dándole la paz que necesitaba a la hora de cerrar los ojos.

Trepó por la casa y entró por la ventana que siempre se encontraba abierta. La imagen que lo recibió, sacó la primera sonrisa del día.

Con cuidado de no hacer tanto ruido, se sacó su chaqueta, zapatos, camisa y pantalón. Movió lo suficiente a Stiles para poder recostarse para luego ubicar al castaño en sus brazos y dormirse finalmente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero les agrede este capítulo.   
> Disculpen si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía :D   
> Nos leemos pronto¡  
> Mantente a salvo.  
> XOXO


	3. Olor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah molesto  
> Derek paranoico y sobreprotector  
> Stiles siendo Stiles

La primera vez que Derek percibió el aroma un poco diferente de Stiles fue al día siguiente que despertó con el castaño en sus brazos, después del largo día que había tenido con Deaton.

–Hueles extraño –le había dicho antes de que Noah Stilinski apareciera en la habitación de su castaño con una pistola en la mano.

No entendía por qué el Sheriff lo apuntaba con su arma, pensó que el mayor ya no tenía problemas con que se metiera en su casa, específicamente en el cuarto de su hijo y durmiera con él.

Noah había llegado muy temprano es día, había traído un poco de víveres para cocinar algo sano para Stiles. Melissa le había dicho que alimentos serían buenos en el estado del castaño.

Subió las escaleras, esperando ver ya despierto a su hijo. A fin de cuentas, tenía escuela en unas horas, ciertamente ver a Derek pegado a Stiles le removió algo. Sin pensar, porque eso hacía últimamente, apuntó su arma al lobo.

–¡Papá! –el grito histérico de Stiles lo mantuvo quieto en su lugar –¿Qué crees que haces? guarda eso en este instante. Derek ya no es más un criminal. Sabía que eso era una broma por parte de su hijo para intentar aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había formado, pero el giro de ojos y gruñido por parte del lobo parecía no compartir el humor del humano. Suspirando guardó el arma y abandonó la habitación de su hijo.

–Te veo abajo en 10 –advirtió antes de desaparecer.

–Ahora que hice, ¿por qué tu Papá quiere matarme de nuevo? –el Alfa acariciaba con sus manos el rostro de Stiles. _¿Cómo podía verse tan hermoso en la mañana?_

–Olvídalo, la edad lo tiene mal –Derek escuchó el salto que el corazón de Stiles dio.

–Estas mintiendo –lo acusó enfadado. Stiles se salió de sus brazos y desapareció por la puerta del baño por unos segundos. El Alfa aprovechó para volver a vestirse y encarar al castaño nuevamente.

Claramente eso no paso porque el grito de Noah los había obligado a bajar. Derek no iba a tentar a su suerte ese día, no con el Sheriff enojado con él.

La segunda vez que notó el cambio de aroma fue una tarde en la que todos de la manada se encontraban en el loft.

Era día de entrenamiento y con Peter ya habían planeado las tácticas que repasarían el día de hoy. Scott y Liam también se encontraban allí y para nadie paso desapercibida la manera en la que el joven beta observaba al omega.

Peter ignoró al mocoso y se concentró en dar las instrucciones y detalles de lo que harían.

Stiles estaba emocionado, como siempre, por el entrenamiento. Derek había dejado de ser un dolor en su costado desde que había aceptado que él también debía saber cómo defenderse ante cualquier problema.

El mismo se nombró pareja de Stiles y nadie refutó contra aquello. Nadie quería al Alfa desquitándose con ellos si Stiles salía lastimado.

Todo iba normal, sus golpes eran esquivados por su pareja y otros por no ser lo suficientemente rápido le llegaban, pero nada que no pudiera resistir. Hubo una nueva llave al cuello que la quería poner en práctica y que mejor manera que con Stiles.

Se puso detrás de él y con su brazo rodeó sin fuerza el cuello de su pareja, el castaño intentando liberarse de su ataque. Las gotas de sudor brillaban en su cuello y un impulso hizo que acercara su nariz para olerlo.

–Hueles diferente –su brazo había soltado al castaño y con sus manos lo giró hacia él.

–¡Sourwolf! estamos en público –Derek volvió acercar su nariz al cuello donde el aroma se concentraba sin importarle el público presente.

Un Stiles avergonzado, era un Stiles hermoso. Las risas de todos los adolescentes no se hicieron esperar y a regañadientes tuvo que retroceder, apartándose del espacio personal de su pareja.

–Jefe, espera hasta la noche –esa era la inconfundible voz de Erika, la rubia los veía con un brillo malvado en sus ojos con Jackson a su lado guiñándoles el ojo, un Isaac sonrojado y un Boyd indiferente.

–¡Derek....la queja había muerto en los labios de Stiles antes de salir disparado hacía el baño. Su rostro se había vuelto pálido y el Alfa se preocupó de inmediato.

A pesar de ese accidente, parecía ser que nadie de la manada notaba, ni siquiera Peter el aroma diferente de su pareja.

Después de eso dejó de pensar tanto en el asunto. Si nadie más lo notaba no debería ser importante, pero sus instintos se habían vuelto más sobre protectores con su pareja y Jackson lamentablemente había sido la primera víctima en comprobarlo.

Había esperado fuera de la escuela ese día. Stiles le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que no iría al loft por que su jeep había decido fallar.

Él, descontento con la situación no se lo pensó dos veces antes de ir a la escuela a por su pareja. Stiles siempre traía vida a su loft con su actitud energética a pesar de que ya le había costado varios arreglos de mesa y floreros que le gustaban.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Jackson golpeaba, amistosa-mente, el brazo de su pareja.  
Stiles maldecía a todo lo que pudiera, ¿por qué Jackson de todos sus amigos se había ofrecido ayudarlo? Su bebé se había negado arrancar y él no abandonaría a su auto en la escuela.

–Quizás ya es momento de que lo tires y compres otro –Jackson nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para fastidiarlo.

–Lo haré cuando me des el dinero para comprarlo –claro que Stiles no se quedaba atrás al momento de pelear verbalmente con alguien.

El castaño sonrió ladinamente mientras levantaba el capo (frente) de su auto para poder observar el motor.

–Te comió la lengua el ratón o es que no tienes tanto dinero para dármelo –Jackson disfrutaba la conversación que mantenía con el castaño, no había oponente más digno en ponerlo en su lugar que él.

–Claro que sí, pero el día caridad aun no llega –ambos se rieron después de eso.

–Me caes menos mal Stilinski –lo golpeó en el hombro como demostrar de sus palabras.

Stiles iba a decir algo cuando vio a Derek, no a su Derek, sino al Alfa caminando hacia ellos. Giró varias veces para observar si se habían perdido de algún peligro mientras estaban conversando.

–¡Whoa¡¡Derek que te pasa! –Stiles lo sujeto de la muñeca después de observar al pobre de Jackson golpeado en el piso.  
  
–Te lastimó –la voz del Alfa lo había paralizado por un segundo, estaba molesto.

–Si te refieres al golpe que todos los humanos normales nos damos para demostrar nuestra amistad, entonces sí me lastimó –el sarcasmo no pasaba desapercibido en su voz –. Creo que debes llevarme al hospital a que examinen mi brazo y a ti tu cerebro. ¡Discúlpate! –le exigió.

Derek había vuelto solo al loft porque Stiles se había negado a volver con él después de que no se disculpara con el pobre chico.

Se reprochó su comportamiento en la noche mientras ya se encontraba acostado.

Él sabía lo que era dar y recibir esos golpes amistosos en el hombro, pero había algo que lo había hecho actuar así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno ¡Hola a todos!  
> Nuevo capítulo :)  
> Espero todos se encuentren bien, sanos y salvos.  
> Nos leemos la siguiente semana.  
> XOXO


	4. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek ama a Stiles y Stiles ama a Derek. Ambos son unos tontos cuando están juntos.
> 
> Un pequeño problema de camino al loft. 
> 
> Derek se entera y …
> 
> toda la manada también.

No era sorpresa que entre sus ocupaciones de estudiante y su vida adolescente a veces olvidara cosas, pero desde ya se sintió terrible por olvidar esto.  
  


–Stiles, es Melissa –el castaño y apenas prestaba atención a la voz por el teléfono, toda su concentración estaba en el plan que se llevaría a cabo esta noche. Otro omega estaba haciendo de las suyas y como deber de la manada era capturarlo a toda costa y encerrarlo para que no cause más problemas en el pueblo además era más interesante planear estrategias que realizar su deber de matemáticas. Derivadas, para que rayos le serviría eso en la vida.  
  


–¡Stiles! ¡Stiles! ¿Hola?  
  


–Mmm… –pegó el teléfono a la oreja sobresaltado –¿Estás de acuerdo? –alcanzó a escuchar.  
  


–Yo –silencio –Sí, claro que sí.  
  


_¿De acuerdo con qué?  
  
_

–Genial, nos vemos mañana para ver cómo va el maní –colgó feliz la llamada. _¿Maní?  
  
_

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, se dio un facepalm por lo despistado que era.  
  


Claro, como lo olvidó. Este fin de semana era la primera cita agendada que tenía para el mes de vida de su bebé. Entonces Melissa lo llamó para adelantar la cita y él aún no se lo había dicho a Derek.  
  


Le sorprendía que el lobo no lo notara aun, aunque si lo pensaba bien su sobre protección había aumento en la última semana y el tema de su cambio de olor había vuelto.  
  


Notó la hora en el reloj y pegó un brinco asustado de la silla. Llegaba tarde, tarde y para lo peor tenía la primera hora con Harris.  
  


Buscó entre su cajón de ropa algo con lo que estar presentable. Se desnudó y por un segundo contemplo su figura en el espejo. La zona de su vientre se había agrandado un poco, y si se ponía de lado lo podía ver claramente.  
  


Palpo la zona y se permitió sonreír ante el pensamiento de que ahí, en esa zona está creciendo su bebé. Aunque se desvelara algunas veces o se olvidara de comer otras, ahora era mucho más cuidadoso con respecto a sus hábitos y claro que sus amigos lo notaron de inmediato.  
  


Bajó corriendo las escaleras ya vestido y con la misma velocidad subió a su jeep para ir a la escuela.  
  


En el camino ya repasaba en su mente como decírselo a Derek, rogaba que el Alfa no se molestara por ocultárselo estas semanas. No es que no quisiera contárselo, pero él pensó que el lobo se daría cuenta por sí solo.  
  


La información que había leído en el Internet sobre embarazado decía que el corazón del bebé se formaba entre la tercera semana y sus latidos no se podían escuchar, pero para el súper oído de Derek ese no debería ser un impedimento.  
  


Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza llegó a la escuela y con una última caricia en su vientre se aventuró a un nuevo día de clases.

(…)  
  


Derek quería golpearse así mismo por lo lento que fue al notar el estado que su pareja cargaba.  
  


_¿Cómo no se le ocurrió que Stiles podía estar embarazado?  
  
_

Su cambio de olor debería haber sido suficiente, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que convivió con una pareja destinada que muchas cosas se le habían olvidado ya.  
  


_Los cambios en la alimentación y sueño de su pareja._   
  


_La razón por la que Noah Stilinski lo quería matar cada vez que lo veía en su casa, con su hijo.  
  
_

Una familia, su pareja le daría algo que nunca hubiera imaginado, un hijo. Alguien que llevaría su sangre, alguien que sería un nuevo comienzo para olvidar todo el dolor que a veces sentía por la pérdida de su familia.  
  


Mientras la emoción y el amor lo embargaba otro pensamiento se abría paso en su cabeza. Stiles había estado yendo con ellos a las guardias por el bosque para atrapar al rebelde omega. Él conocía como era su pareja, lo sabía muy bien y nada lo detendría para proteger a los que quería, pero ahora su estado le restringía ciertas cosas y aunque quisiera poner su autoridad sobre él para que dejara de hacer cosas tan peligrosas, no podía.  
  


Stiles era luz en la manada, era la pega que todos necesitaban para que el trabajo en equipo funcionara. No podía cortarle las alas al castaño solo por su preocupación ante la idea de perderle en cualquier momento.  
  


Nunca se lo perdonaría así mismo.  
  


Llegó al instituto de Beacon Hills y con parsimonia salió de su auto justo en el momento en que la campana de clase sonaba dando por terminado un largo día de clases.  
  


Transcurrieron unos minutos antes de que una bola de adolescentes saliera por las puertas gritando felices porque podían ir a casa.  
  


Sus sentidos ya alertas comenzaron a buscar el latido tan característico que tenía su pareja.  
  


Amor, un fuerte y profundo amor lo invadió cuando lo encontró y escucho claramente la confirmación que necesitaba.  
  


Dos latidos, Dos latidos provenían de su pareja. Ambos tan rápido que si no prestabas la suficiente atención te lo perdías de lo tan sincronizados que se encontraban.  
  


Quería estrechar entre sus brazos, besar profundamente y agradecerle por esta nueva oportunidad a su castaño. Su cuerpo ya hormigueaba ante la sensación de sentir ese cuerpo pegado al suyo.  
  


Todos los adolescentes que conformaban la manada Hale salían con unas enormes sonrisas en sus rostros. Isaac a lado de Jackson sonriendo triunfal ante la mirada irritada que se cargaba Erika Reyes. Boyd con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras escuchaba la conversación que los lobos mantenían y por último su castaño en compañía de Lydia.  
  


Sin poder resistirse más camino todos los pasos que lo separaban de su pareja hasta tenerlo solo a un pie de distancia.  
  


–Der–Der, ¿a qué se debe tú gentil visita? –la sonrisa brillante y gentil de su castaño lo derritió en su sitio.  
  


Se quedó pasmado por un momento antes de que su cerebro le obligara a trabajar.  
  


–Vine a ver a mi novio –dijo mientras Stiles caminaba a él y enrollaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.  
  


Siempre que estaban ellos dos perdían el sentido de todo lo que giraba a su alrededor.  
  


–Ah sí, y en dónde está él –susurró en su oreja lo encendió de inmediato. _El cálido aliento acariciando su oreja.  
  
_

–Justo donde debería estar –sus miradas chocaron y el brillo en ambas miradas no pasó desapercibida para los responsables.  
  


–¿Dónde es eso? –preguntó inocente mientras sus manos ahora se deslizaban por su pecho para terminar alrededor de su cuello.  
  


Las partes de su cuerpo que eran tocadas por las manos de Stiles quemaban, quemaban tan agradablemente que la sensación parecía no querer abandonar su piel.  
  


–Mis brazos –susurró bajito ante de inclinarse y besarle finalmente.  
  


¿ _Por qué todo se sentía tan bien cuando tenía a la persona que ama entre sus brazos?  
  
_

Los besos de Stiles eran tan suaves, tan delicados que lo hacían siempre querer un poquito más. Un poquito más de ese amor que parecía darle siempre con cada roce.  
  


–Mmmm…. Chicos –nadie era tan valiente como para interrumpir a esos dos, pero ¡Dios! aún seguían en la escuela.  
  


–Jefe te lo comes después, debemos irnos–.  
  


Derek rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba la burla implícita en la voz de su rubia beta.  
  


–¡Erika! –la vergüenza filtrándose no solo en la voz de su pareja sino también en su pálido rostro.  
  


–Vamos –Derek tomó su mano y lo jaló hacía el camaro.  
  


–Espera Sourwolf, traje mi propio auto –Stiles jamás abandonaría a su bebé.  
  


–Dámelas –la rubia extendió la mano para recibir las llaves. Ella sabía lo pesado que era Stiles con el tema de jamás abandonar su auto, pero por la mirada de su Alfa sabía que no solo había venido para comerse a su amigo.  
  


 _Tenía algo de lo que hablar_.  
  


–Promete que lo cuidarás –aún se mostraba reacio de entregarle las llaves, pero para la chica eso no era impedimento. Arrancó las llaves y con un guiño a ambos chicos se volteó para caminar al Jeep con Boyd e Isaac a su espalda.  
  


–Lo cuidaremos –escuchó a Isaac susurrar.  
  


El camino hacía el loft no era tan largo, todos se habían auto invitado a su casa a pesar de la negativa en su rostro.  
  


_–Es mejor si todos estamos en un mismo lugar al llegar la noche, igual nos encontraríamos para capturar al omega._   
  


_Sí sí, pero él quería un momento a solas con Stiles. Quería hablar con respecto al embarazo y los cuidados que desde ahora debería tener._   
  


–Ya quita esa cara Derek –miró por el rabillo del ojo al castaño –será divertido, no seas un lobo amargado.  
  


–Stiles no quiero ser amargado, pero había algo importante que tenía que hablar contigo –el castaño sintió un poco de miedo.  
  


_¿Hablar? ¿No solían decir eso cuando querían terminar la relación? Malditas películas de amor en línea.  
  
_

–Lo siento Derek, pero estas atrapado conmigo –el lobo ya no entendía lo que su castaño estaba diciendo–. ¿Sabes lo que para siempre significa? Porque yo sí y eso es mucho, mucho, muchísimo tiempo -hizo énfasis en la última palabra –. Soy tu pareja, tu compañero, tu alma gemela, tu hilo rojo –se detuvo un momento para tomar aire –la madre luna, Dios, Buda o quien quiera que sea te creo para mí y yo para ti.  
  


_¿Qué?  
  
_

–Aguarda, ¿estás diciendo eso porque crees que voy a terminar contigo? –duda en su voz.  
  


–Bueno sí, todos dicen "necesitamos hablar" cuando quieren terminar una relación.  
  


–Stiles claro que no –negó mientras sonreía –ya me quedo clarísimo que tendré tu molesta compañía por el resto de mis días –el humano noto la burla en la voz del lobo.  
  


–Si claro, como si quisieres perder esto –se señaló así mismo –. Soy lo que todo lo que un padre desea para su hija.  
  


–Por supuesto –interrumpió –lástima que ya estás ocupado.  
  


–Lo sé, lo siento por todos los corazones rotos que dejo tras mi espalda.  
  


Ambos estallaron en risas sin poder contener más el sonido que quería escapar de sus bocas.  
  


–Te amo –agarró la pálida mano y plantó un suave beso.  
  


–También te amo –apretó los dedos entre los suyos.  
  


Llegaron y los adolescentes bajaron apresurados por querer entrar, pero algo los detuvo.  
  


_Omega  
  
_

El rebelde lobo salió de entre los árboles y gruñó enfurecido a todos. Los lobos no se hicieron esperar y se trasformaron de inmediato.  
  


Stiles maldijo por su plan arruinado para esta noche.  
  


–No podías aparecer hasta de noche –soltó sin pensar que el omega lo escucharía.  
  


–¿Por qué esperar hasta la noche si puedo matarte ahora? –la gutural voz lo paralizó por un momento.  
  


Genial, lo había hecho enojar.  
  


Derek se adelantó con Erika e Issac a sus espaldas.  
  


Ambos adolescentes salieron volando por la brutal fuerza del omega. El Alfa lo retenía lo suficiente, pero un fuerte golpe a su costado lo hizo soltar su brazo por un instante, instante que el lobo aprovechó para enterrarle las garras.  
  


Gruño adolorido y apretó más el agarre en el cuello del omega, este sin quedarse quieto se inclinó y sin saber cómo mando al Alfa directo al suelo.  
  


–Oh vamos, solo sabes hacer eso –los nervios le hacían hablar estupideces.  
  


_¿Quién en su sano juicio hacía rabiar más a un animal salvaje?  
  
_

–Stilinski cállate –ese era Jackson y como el gran presumido que era fue directo al omega con Boyd a su lado.  
  


Vio como sus amigos volaban hacía Derek haciéndole caer de nuevo al piso.  
  


–Sigues tú –la mirada cegada por la rabia lo congeló por un momento.

–Me gustaría verte intentarlo –se puso en posición de ataque. _No desperdiciaba su fin de semana entrenando por nada.  
  
_

Derek vio rojo cuando el rebelde lobo se lanzó hacía su pareja.  
  


_No podía perderle, no a él.  
  
_

Se levantó como un resorte y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron. Saltó justo a tiempo a las espaldas del hombre y sin perder tiempo lo volteó y con sus garras perforó el pecho para sacar su corazón finalmente.  
  


Gruño enfurecido mientras arrojaba el órgano al piso, el sonido de una moto y un auto distrayéndole por un momento antes de fijar su mirada en el único humano que le importaba en la faz de la tierra.  
  


–De–Der –se inclinó mientras tomaba el rostro del lobo entre sus manos –cambia quieres, asustas a todos –bromeó para intentar aligerar el ambiente.  
  


Los profundos ojos cafés de su pareja lo mantuvieron a flote, hicieron que su parte humana tomará el control nuevamente.  
  


–¿Estás bien? –preguntó.  
  


–Claro, ni un cabello fuera de lugar.  
  


Scott junto con Lydia y Allison habían llegado. El Alfa verdadero veía como su mejor amigo guiaba a Derek al loft.  
  


–Debemos curar tus heridas Derek, no es posible que solo a mí me obligues con eso de "ser más cuidadoso".  
  


Todos los adolescentes entraron después de la pareja, se quedaron en la cocina mientras Stiles curaba la herida de Derek en el sofá.  
  


–Se curarán solas, no es necesario hacer eso.  
  


Stiles lo sabía, pero a veces el también necesita esto. _Cuidar de Derek  
  
_

Hizo levantar a su pareja y suavemente colocó su mano sobre su vientre.  
  


–Lo sé –susurró bajito, quería conservar este íntimo momento para él.  
  


_Los latidos cardíacos aumentaron considerablemente. ¿Cuándo, cómo?  
  
_

–Lo escuchó, su corazón tan vivo como el tuyo.  
  


Stiles se derritió ante el tono feliz de Derek. Acortó el espacio que los separaba y lo besó tan profundamente, que no le importaba si el aire se agotara en sus pulmones.  
  


–Whoa Jefe, por qué siempre debo ser yo la que los encuentre así –Erika con los demás en su espalda habían aparecido.  
  


Stiles empujó suavemente a Derek y sonrió a su querida amiga.  
  


–Chicos, hay algo que debo decírselos –todos esperaban expectantes la noticia.  
  


El pequeño espacio estaba abarrotado con el olor a felicidad.  
  


–Estoy embarazado –así, sin filtro -. Deberían darle algún premio por no pensar en los sentimientos de los demás.  
  


-¡What! –El coro de voces no sé hicieron esperar.  
  


–Tontos, escuchen atentamente –Derek los riño mientras apretaba la cintura de su pareja.  
  


Un nuevo bullicio no sé hizo esperar. La pareja fue atacada por abrazos y muchas sonrisas.  
  


–Felicidades –Scott abrazó fuertemente a su amigo.  
  


–Entonces ya lo hicieron, pillines -. Stiles se sonrojó por el comentario de Erika.  
  


–Stilinski va ser un dolor de cabeza si sale como tú -. Jackson procuró no golpear el brazo del castaño.  
  


–Le regalaré una bufanda cuando sea grande –Isaac sonreía.  
  


–Le enseñare a pelear y manejar una ballesta –Allison dijo segura.  
  


_Sí, amaba a sus amigos_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que todo genial.   
> Les dejo otro capítulo más de esta historia.  
> Muchísimas gracias por las felicitaciones que algunas personas dejaron. Alegro mi día :D 
> 
> Nos leemos la siguiente semana.  
> Mantente a salvo  
> XOXO


	5. Primer mes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos enloquecen   
> Noah, Melissa, Chris se equivocan   
> Stiles alterado y Derek molesto

_–Lo siento, pero tendrán que interrumpir el embarazo –Stiles sintió temblar ante esas palabras._

_–¡Que ¡ni lo pienses –Derek agarró su mano mientras respondía con seguridad ante el "consejo" de Melissa. –No lo haremos solo porque piensen que es peligroso._

_–Es lo mejor –no, nadie le convencería de aquello –no sabemos nada sobre embarazos masculinos y por supuesto nada de cachorros lobo – Stiles apretó la mano que lo sostenía –. Es peligroso continuar, el desarrollo desmedido del bebé podría ser peligroso para ti._

_Derek interrumpió –Por lo mismo, no te dejaré decidir sobre algo que no conoces –terminó la conversación y lo jalo del brazo para abandonar el piso de maternidad._

Como la felicidad de esta mañana fue reemplazada drásticamente por un aura de melancolía y tristeza.

–Stiles llegamos tarde, apresúrate –el lobo esperaba impaciente al final de la escalera mientras revisaba el reloj en la pared.

¿ _Por qué tardaba tanto?_

Sonidos de pisadas lo hicieron levantar la mirada, vio al castaño aparecer finalmente por el pasillo, pero además de la mirada asesina que su pareja le mostraba, su rostro pálido le indicaba que algo andaba mal.

–Fui a vomitar mis jodidas tripas porque tu hijo al igual que tú amaneció siendo un imbécil –el tono molesto y la postura cansada de su pareja lo hizo sentir culpable.

–Lo siento –dijo al tenerlo cerca mientras tomaba su mano y lo acercaba para besarlo castamente.

_¿Era posible perder el sentido de lo que te rodeaba solo por la presión de unos finos labios sobre los tuyos?_

–Odio cuando me besas así –notó el tono jocoso en la voz de su pareja.

–¿Qué? –Derek alzó una ceja divertido.

–Me hace querer más –aclaró mientras robaba otro casto beso e intentaba escapar del calor que sus cuerpos juntos provocaban, pero Derek lo atrapó en un último beso más.

–No que tarde eh? –se burló, ahora sí alejándose del lobo.

Tenían una cita, una cita Derek recordó y sin esperar más ambos abandonaron la casa para posteriormente subirse al auto que los llevaría a su destino.

Estacionaron el camaro del mayor y los dos desabrocharon el cinturón de seguridad cuando llegaron.

–Listo para conocer a nuestro maní –el apretón del mayor en su mano le dio la confirmación que necesitaba.

Aun con sus manos juntas entraron por las puertas del hospital y lo primero que notaron fue el montón de personas que corrían de un lado a otro por los pasillos, algunos para alcanzar los ascensores u otros yendo directo a la cafetería mientras otros iban hacía donde es el área de Laboratorio. En fin, muchas personas en un día normal.

–¡Derek! ¡Stiles! Aquí –Melissa corrió hacia ellos y se detuvo al llamar su atención. Ambos se abrieron paso hasta alcanzarla y la comenzaron a seguir después del corto saludo que les brindo ambos.

–Bien muchachos, primero haremos una revisión de rutina y posteriormente pasaremos al examen físico. ¿Emocionados? –estaban en una habitación que se ubicaba al final del pasillo del área de maternidad, nadie la ocupaba y podrían realizar la evaluación sin interrupciones ni problemas.

–¿Mareos, Vómitos? Sí ¿Fatiga, algún dolor? Sí y no.

Cada pregunta realizada por la enfermera era contestada por su castaño con precisión. Llevaban como unos diez minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera y el señor Dunbar apareciera.

–Listo ya –preguntó mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

–Sí –respondió la enfermera –. Stiles por favor quítate la camisa y recuéstate sobre la camilla.

El castaño procedió hacer lo dicho con un ligero nerviosismo abriéndose paso en su pecho.

–Pondré un gel sobre tu estómago, está bien –asintió atento, su cuerpo estremeciéndose ligeramente ante el frío producto –Ahora pondré esto –era un instrumento con forma de micrófono. Si no se equivocaba eso era un transductor –Es un transductor y con su ayuda podremos ver por el momento a tu bebé.

Asintió en acuerdo y el nerviosismo de hace rato ahora tenía a su corazón latiendo al cien. Lo vería, aunque solo fuera una mancha oscura en la pantalla, vería a su maní.

–LUP DUP LUP DUP –el fuerte sonido invadió la habitación.

La ligera sorpresa reflejada en los rostros de ambos profesionales pasó desapercibida para el castaño. Melissa comenzó a mover el aparato sobre su estómago mientras el Señor Dunbar no apartaba sus ojos del monitor. Stiles se encontraba en las mismas, seguía cada movimiento con sus ojos sin querer perderse nada.

Su maní, el corazón de su maní haciéndose escuchar fuerte y claro.

_¿Eso era lo que Derek escuchaba todos los días?_ Dejó que el sonido le abarrotara los sentidos por un momento más.

Derek a pesar de la felicidad que se abría paso por su pecho no podía dejar pasar por alto los olores que llenaban la habitación. La felicidad era el más fuerte de todos ellos, pero otro olor amargo casi lo alcanzaba.

_Preocupación ¿preocupación de qué?_

Vio a Melissa limpiar el estómago de su pareja y con una sonrisa fingida abandonó la habitación seguida del señor Dunbar.

Asegurándose que no hubiera nada peligroso a su alrededor y comprobando que así era dejó solo al castaño para seguir a ambos padres.

–Melissa –llamó –. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó cuándo la alcanzó.

La duda en sus facciones antes de responder finalmente. –Es el bebé –.

Podían unas tres palabras desarmarlo por completo.

–¡Derek! –el gritó molesto de su pareja interrumpió –Veo que lo imbécil de esta mañana aún no se te quita. ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? –.

El mayor le agarró de la mano y a pesar de la resistencia ofrecida lo pegó a él.

–Algo va mal –susurró en su oído para que se calmara.

–Uhm, ¿qué es? Otro omega –su vista recorrió todo el lugar.

–No. Es… nuestro bebé –.

–¡¿Qué?! –su reacción dirigida a ambos adultos.

–El pasillo no es el mejor sitio para hablar, volvamos a la habitación. Todos hicieron caso a las palabras del señor Dunbar y una vez dentro la voz de Stiles no se hizo esperar.

–¿Qué tiene? ¿Es peligroso? Aunque solo vi una mancha negra en la pantalla yo lo note muy bien, muy sano.

Derek se acercó para intentar callarle, él también quería saber qué es lo que pasaba.

La explicación comenzó por parte del médico.

–Es muy grande para la edad gestacional que tiene, su corazón, aunque ya formado no debería escucharse hasta otras semanas más –tomo aire ante de continuar –lo que me hace pensar que si su velocidad de crecimiento continúa hasta los nueve meses invadirá toda tu cavidad abdominal, comenzará aplastar órganos importantes, causará hemorragias que no podríamos detener. Mi consejo como médico es que lo interrumpas ahora mismo –.

_No era posible lo que escuchaba. Su maní, su bebé lo mataría._

–Stiles –su nombre le hizo volver a prestar atención –tenemos tiempo. Podemos hacerlo ahora mismo si es que así lo quieres –Melissa no le estaba proponiendo lo que creía.

_Como podría hacerlo después de escuchar el latido de su bebé._

–No, no te dejaré hacerlo –Derek interrumpió molesto. Nadie tocaría a su pareja ni a su hijo.  
  


Después de abandonar el hospital, Derek manejó al único lugar donde podían encontrar respuestas.

Deaton abrió la puerta de su casa y sinceramente no esperaba encontrarse con el rostro fruncido del lobo Alfa y el semblante triste de su pareja.

Haciéndose a un lado los dejó pasar –¿Té? –ofreció una vez que todos estuvieron dentro.

–Gracias –Stiles era el único que había aceptado una tasa.

–Entonces –sorbo –¿Qué es lo que pasa? –.

Para su sorpresa fue Derek el que empezó a explicar las cosas.

–Con qué en cinta eh –bromeó una vez que el lobo se calló –. Bueno, antes que nada, Felicidades –abrazó rápidamente al castaño –segundo, es cierto que el bebé crecerá rápidamente, pero el embarazo no durará los nueve meses como en los humanos. Tú cuerpo se adaptó a las necesidades de tu mate y está preparado para proporcionar una nueva descendencia al clan Hale y si estoy en lo correcto cada embarazo durara un aproximado de cinco meses.

Stiles pudo volver a respirar en paz al igual que Derek. El lobo feliz porque este no sería el único cachorro que podrían tener.

Ambos se quedaron un momento más con el hombre antes de abandonar finalmente la casa.

–Vaya día –Stiles se quejó con Derek mientras abría la puerta de su casa. Solo quería comer algo y dormir en los brazos del lobo para quitar el mal sabor que el día le había dejado.

Nada lo preparó para lo que encontraría dentro. Su papá junto con Chris Argent apuntaba sus armas a Derek.

–Papá, cálmate. Baja el arma y hablemos –intentó moverse, pero Derek lo retuvo –¿ _qué es lo que pasa? –._ Todo cobro sentido cuando su vista se posó en Melissa y el señor Dunbar.

–No Stiles, no necesito saber nada más –su padre se acercaba sin importarle el gruñido de advertencia del lobo –. Irás en este mismo momento con Melissa para que saque al ...

–Papá –interrumpió escandalizado –escúchame, no es lo que piensas. Está bien, el bebé no...

–Basta, no me importa. Melissa ya me lo contó todo.

Noah Stilinski había estado en su casa, en la mesa de su cocina con una pila de papeles cuando el timbre sonó de repente.

Agradeciendo porque lo sacaran del trabajo un momento –revisar un montón de papeles donde la palabra desaparecido aparecía en cada uno de ellos, no le gustaba para nada –abrió la puerta.

–Noah

–Melissa, Señor Dunbar, Chris –devolvió el saludo –. Pasen, por favor.

_Recordó todo lo que ambos profesionales dijeron._

–Va a matarte entiendes, no puedo callarme y aceptarlo

–Papá por favor...

–Basta –el Alfa interrumpió –Si alguien toca un solo cabello de mi compañero se muere –amenazó harto de la situación.

–Derek se razonable quieres –Chris intervino –. Hagamos las cosas por las buenas y nadie saldrá lastimado –viendo que la postura defensiva del lobo no había cambiado se puso serio –. No nos obligues a dispararte.

El tenso silencio se prolongó por unos momentos más antes de que Noah harto de toda la situación jalara por el brazo a su hijo. Esa acción fue suficiente para que el sonido de balas cayendo al piso y gruñidos se escucharan por toda la casa.

Derek sabía que Stiles nunca le perdonaría si lastimaba a su Papá, pero no podía evitar defenderse ante los golpes y las balas que eran disparadas hacia su persona.

Todo se descontroló cuando vio a Melissa atrapar a su castaño e inyectarle algo en el brazo. El cuerpo de Stiles cayendo al piso inconsciente fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Gruño molesto y sin importarle nada más golpeó a Noah y luego a Chris, ambos inconscientes en el piso ante el duro impacto.

–Stiles –cargó a su compañero en brazos. El dolor que recorría su brazo le hizo caer en cuenta que una bala de acónito le había alcanzado.

Sin importarle el dolor que sentía manejo hacía el loft, el único lugar donde estarían a salvo por el momento.

Con las últimas logró dejar el cuerpo de su pareja en el sofá antes de caer desmayado al suelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos :D Espero se encuentren bien junto con sus familias. 
> 
> La semana pasada no puede actualizar, deberes y pruebas, disculpen :(   
> Espero disfruten este capítulo y Dios mediante nos leemos la siguiente semana. 
> 
> XOXO


	6. Desaparecidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piam moment   
> Scott preocupado   
> Sterek soft   
> ¿Asesinatos?

Peter mientras se dirigía al loft de su sobrino pensaba en si invitarlo a comer para que le contara esa gran noticia que había escuchado a los adolescentes murmurar ayer o solo molestarlo para que se lo dijera.  
  


Habían establecido una extraña rutina donde pasaban juntos por lo menos dos días a la semana y aunque pareciera imposible, su dañada y rota relación como Tío–sobrino iba reparándose con el tiempo, ahora ambos podían disfrutar –aunque no lo admitieran –la compañía del otro.

–Sobrino estás …–las palabras murieron en su boca al notar el olor a hierro en el ambiente.

_Sangre  
  
_

Sus rasgos cambiaron rápidamente mientras sus sentidos alertas buscaron a cualquier intruso que estuviera en el piso.

–Derek –gritó cuando lo vio en el suelo. Corrió dándose cuenta que su sobrino se encontraba inconsciente _¿Qué_ _había pasado?_ –¿Stiles? - el adolescente también se encontraba dormido.

_¿Acaso los habían atacado?_

Levantó fácilmente el cuerpo sudoroso del lobo y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Sin perder el tiempo rompió la camisa y fue ahí cuando notó la bala de acónito que tenía en su brazo.

–Derek –lo sacudió para que despertara –Derek –intentó de nuevo –Sobrino no me mates por esto –golpeó el rostro pálido del Alfa, pero seguía sin responder. 

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba el acónito en su cuerpo?_

Desesperado sacó su teléfono y marcó al único que atendería a un llamado de él.

–¿Peter?

–Deaton ven de inmediato al loft de Derek y trae acónito contigo. ¡Rápido! –gritó antes de colgar la llamada.

Intentó calmarse y después de percatarse que no hubiera pasado por alto una herida en el cuerpo de su sobrino se acercó al humano. Para su alivio Stiles no parecía tener ninguna herida superficial, pero para mayor seguridad escuchó con atención la respiración y los latidos del castaño.

–¡¿Qué?! –la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro. 

_Eso que escuchaba eran dos latidos provenientes del humano._

–No puede ser –murmuró para sí mismo. 

_¿Esta es la noticia que había escuchado a los adolescentes murmurar? ¿Derek sería papá? ¿Tendría él un nuevo sobrino?_

No pudo seguir pensando la situación cuando el grito de dos adolescentes le sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

–¡Derek! ¡Stiles! –dos figuras invadiendo el loft de su sobrino. Scott y Liam qué _qué hacían esos dos tan temprano por aquí?_

–Peter –dijeron sorprendidos ambos lobos–. ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Derek te llamó? ¿Ambos están bien? –Scott hablaba preocupado y sin filtro mientras Liam solo lo observaba en silencio.

¿ _Saber qué? ¿De qué rayos hablaba?_ Tantas preguntas lo desconcertaron y sin poder resistir más gruño molesto haciendo que el moreno se callara.

–Basta, no sé de qué rayos estás hablando –. Explica –demandó serio.

Scott al ver la cara de desconcierto del omega y escuchar que no mentía empezó hablar de nuevo.

–Stiles está embarazado – _bueno, si no se acaba de enterar_. -Si sí lo sé, pero que tiene que ver –interrumpió confundido –. Ayer fue el primer chequeo del bebé y al parecer las cosas no salieron bien –continuó Scott.

Muy temprano esta mañana había llamado a su beta para seguir con el entrenamiento, ambos llevaban como treinta minutos calentando cuando el auto de su Mamá se detuvo en el jardín. Había llegado de su turno.

–Mamá –saludó feliz al verla, pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al percibir el aroma agrio que la cubría.

_Arrepentimiento_

–Señora MCcall –Liam también lo notó –¿Qué sucede?

–Scott –dijo triste –Ayer las cosas se salieron de control y Derek, Stiles …

–Mamá cálmate –interrumpió –¿qué paso?

–El señor Dunbar y yo pensamos que era lo correcto, pero nos equivocamos –ambos adolescentes cada vez más confundidos –. Chris nos ayudó y fuimos con Noah, le contamos lo peligroso que sería continuar con el embarazo de Stiles y que lo mejor sería interrumpirlo ahora, claramente las cosas se descontrolaron y ahora … –negó y sin decir nada más dejó solos a los chicos entrando a la casa.

Scott y Liam sin perder el tiempo se subieron a la moto del mayor y marcharon rumbo al loft donde sabían que Derek estaría.

–Eso es todo –terminó de contar y sin importarle la cara molesta de Peter se abrió paso hacía el sofá donde había notado el cuerpo de su castaño amigo.

El mayor no estaba muy contento con la explicación del Alfa. _Humanos tontos ¿por qué el embarazo del castaño sería peligroso?_ Deduciendo lo que había pasado, el Sheriff enloqueció ante las malas noticias y con la ayuda del cazador atacaron a su sobrino.

  
_¡Se vengaría!_ Peter recordando al Alfa se acercó para ver cómo se encontraba.

–Tranquilo –esa voz. Vio por el rabillo del ojo al beta y su cuerpo se erizo al tenerlo a su lado. ¡ _qué diablos!_

Liam notando el estado inquieto del omega decidió acercarse. Su lobo muy feliz por estar cerca del mayor _¡que rayos!_

Sin saber por qué lo hacía acercó su mano al del omega, él solo quería que el agrio aroma desapareciera.

Peter hiperventilo al notar la intención del niño –. Mocoso … –la amenaza murió en sus labios ante el sonido de la puerta. Agradecido corrió abrir –¡Deaton¡ –gritó mientras lo arrastraba.  
  


El Druida no necesito preguntar nada cuando noto el cuerpo lastimado del Alfa, inmediatamente se acercó y sin contemplaciones coloco el acónito sobre la herida.  
  


Peter suspiró aliviado al igual que todos cuando Derek empezó a despertar.  
  


–Sobrino –el Alfa escuchó la voz de su pariente, pero en su cabeza solo estaba verificar que su pareja estuviera bien. Ignorando a todos los presentes se levantó de donde lo habían recostado y fue directo al sofá.  
  


–Stiles –llegó justo a tiempo para ver como su humano abría los ojos.  
  


–Derek –murmuro bajito después de acostumbrarse a la luz que invadía sus ojos y recordar lo que había pasado –. ¿Estás bien?  
  


El lobo se acercó y con delicadeza alzó el cuerpo de su pareja para colocarlo sobre él una vez ya sentado.  
  


–Si tú lo estás –respondió acariciando su cara y poniendo un casto beso sobre su frente.  
  


–Lo estaremos –.  
  


Todos sabían que ninguno querría dar una explicación, pero ellos la necesitaban para comprender que es lo que pasaba.  
  


–Stiles –el humano abrió los ojos ante la voz de su mejor amigo –. Si Scottie –respondió enderezándose para verlo mejor.  
  


–Uhm … qué sucedió?  
  


El castaño ciertamente no estaba de humor para responder y los brazos tensos de Derek a su alrededor le confirmaron que él tampoco, pero sus amigos merecían una explicación.  
  


–Nuestros padres creen que el crecimiento desmedido del bebé es peligroso –comenzó –y ayer iban obligarme hacer algo que no quería ni con lo que estaba de acuerdo. Iban a interrumpir mi embarazo –se detuvo un momento antes de continuar –Derek los detuvo y nos trajo directo hacia aquí.  
  


La sangre de Peter hervía de rabia. ¿Enserio, enserio iban hacer algo así? Los mataría, mataría a los cuatro adultos por atreverse a tocar a su sobrino y el castaño.  
  


Deaton suspiró profundamente ante las noticias y sabiendo que tendría que hablar con los cuatro adultos abandonó el loft, aún tenía algunos animales a los que atender.  
  
  
  
  


(....)

–Sheriff –Jordan habló –creo que es un buen momento para iniciar el toque de queda.  
  


Noah Stilinski escuchó el consejo del Hellhound y aunque fuera muy pronto para alertar a la gente del pueblo, sabía que tenía razón. Las desapariciones en el último mes tenían vueltos locos a toda la estación de policía de Beacon Hills, las personas quejándose sin parar y exigiendo respuestas ante algo que ellos aún no descubrían.  
  


Con muchas cosas en su cabeza decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire y tratar de alejar los pensamientos que siempre terminaban en su hijo. Había pasado una semana desde el accidente y no lo había visto en todo ese tiempo.  
  


Sin esperar se subió a la patrulla y manejó por toda la amplia carretera del pueblo.  
  


Sabía que tenía que disculparse con Stiles, su actuar no fue el mejor y el arrepentimiento no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. Su consciencia torturándolo siempre que tenía oportunidad.  
  


Se detuvo a mitad de la carretera y pensó en lo que Deaton les había dicho.  
  


– _El embarazo no traerá ningún problema de salud al joven Stilinski, el desarrollo desmedido en el bebé es normal y durara unos cincos meses a lo mucho. Él estará bien.  
  
_

Suspirando ante sus tortuosos pensamientos volvió a poner en marcha el vehículo, a fin de cuentas, debía volver al trabajo.  
  


Justo estaba por salir del bosque cuando algo sobre el asfalto llamó su atención.  
  


_Es un cuerpo  
  
_

Bajó rápidamente y la vista que lo recibió le hizo sentir arcadas.  
  


Si no se equivocaba era uno de los muchos que decoraban los árboles del pueblo con su foto.  
  


El joven se encontraba completamente seco, su cuerpo chupado, esquelético y pálido le hizo aguantar la respiración.  
  


¿ _Qué sádico hizo esto?  
  
_

Corrió de nuevo hacía la patrulla y por la radio pidió refuerzos a la estación sin notar que alguien desde los árboles vigilaba cada movimiento que hacía.  
  


Noah mientras esperaba decidió adentrarse, luego iría con un equipo para verificar que no hubiera más cuerpos en el bosque.  
  


El sonido de sirenas lo hizo volver a la carretera y después del levantamiento del cuerpo junto con Parrish volvió a la estación.  
  


Ciertamente no esperaba que el Hellhound lo llevara hacía atrás una vez que llegaran.  
  


–Jefe hay algo que debe ver –el tono angustiado del policía lo alertó de inmediato.  
  


Sacó su celular y le mostró una fotografía. _Era el cuerpo del joven_. El extraño símbolo en la muñeca le indicaba que este caso tenía algo sobrenatural y que necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hola a todos :D   
> Un nuevo capítulo¡ Disculpen cualquier error de ortográfico.  
> Espero lo disfruten y nos leemos la siguiente semana.   
> Cuídense XOXO


	7. Información

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuevos personajes!  
> Derek y Stiles siguen siendo softs juntos.  
> Noah y Parrish van con Deaton para preguntar sobre la marca  
> ¿Nahual?  
> Scott solo quiere ser normal xD

– _Los encontré  
  
_

_–¿Segura? –  
  
_

_–Sí  
  
_

_–¿Dónde? –  
  
_

_–Beacon Hills  
  
_

_Se levantó y con una rapidez empezó a poner ropa en una maleta.  
  
_

_–Entonces a Beacon Hills tendremos que ir –aseguró mientras se movía por toda la habitación empacando cosas –. Lo haremos, recuperaremos lo que nos pertenece. Traeremos a nuestro hijo de vuelta.  
  
_

_–¿Juntos?  
  
_

_–Juntos –_  
  


|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

–Puedes dejar de ser un dolor de cabeza y contestar lo que te estoy preguntando –Derek estaba a dos de estallar contra su pareja.  
  


–Mmmm … –fijó su mirada en él –. No lo sé Derek, dime otra –  
  


Suspiró frustrado –¿Por qué siquiera acepte ayudarte a estudiar? Llevaban media hora en la misma pregunta y Stiles fijaba su atención en todo menos sus libros.  
  


–No fui yo quien dijo –comenzó a imitarlo "Solo será un capítulo" y me arrastró al sofá –la mirada ganadora de Stiles le hizo cruzarse de brazos. Tenía un punto.  
  


–No me advertiste que serías una molestia –gruño mientras recordaba los seis capítulos que habían visto.  
  


El castaño sonrió ladinamente mientras se tocaba la barriga –. ¿Tú que crees bebé, Papi está siendo un dolor de cabeza con Papá? –el corazón de Derek latió fuertemente en su pecho _¿Stiles podía ser más tierno?  
  
_

Olvidando su frustración se acercó al castaño y lo estrecho en sus brazos –Cuando crezca me dará la razón –dijo antes inclinarse y besarle.  
  


–Uhm –besó –no es jus-to –otro beso. La mano de Derek en su cuello no lo dejaba apartar la cabeza. –Sour-wolf –tembló –aún hay .... –Aaa –gimió cuando la lengua de Derek se abrió paso en su boca.  
  


–Si Stiles –Derek lo veía con una sonrisa lobuna en su rostro después de separarse por unos centímetros.  
  


Los profundos ojos verdes brillando ante su silencio.  
  


–La Revolución Francesa fue a inicios del año ... –dejó la pregunta en el aire, su cerebro negándose hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera perderse en la mirada de Derek. El Alfa se rio fuertemente mientras abrazaba por última vez a su humano.  
  


–Tú sigue estudiando –lo señaló –Yo iré hacer la cena.  
  


Su cuerpo temblando ligeramente al perder el abrasador calor del mayor.  
  


Stiles volvió acostarse en la cama y sus pensamientos viajaron a todo menos la Revolución Francesa que debía estudiar.  
  


Pensó en la semana que había estado viviendo con Derek, en como tenía que usar la ropa del lobo debido a que aún no encontraba el valor suficiente para ir a su casa.  
  


_–Derek, esto –señaló a la prenda de vestir en su mano –No me queda.  
  
_

_La sonrisa lobuna del lobo solo le hizo bufar mientras regresaba su vista al cajón para buscar algo más.  
  
_

_–Eres un maldito, te estás vengando –reprochó mientras recordaba esa vez con Danny. Maldito Karma  
  
_

_–Yo –Derek se señaló así mismo –. Para nada –negó –solo disfrutó verte con mi ropa –.  
  
_

_–Mentiroso –acusó.  
  
_

_El lobo se rio fuertemente mientras él se colocaba esa fea camisa a rayas.  
  
_

Recordar eso le hizo pensar en su habitación, en su casa.  
  


Sabía por Scott que Deaton había hablado con los cuatro adultos dos días después del accidente. Melissa y el Señor Dunbar lo llamaron ese mismo día para disculparse y Chris hasta lo había hecho personalmente al día siguiente. Del único del que no recibía ni un mensaje era de su Papá. ¿Acaso no le extrañaba como él?  
  


Hubo varias veces en esta semana que ese pensamiento lo martillaba hasta el punto que Derek notaba la tristeza por todo el loft por su agrio aroma.  
  


_–Llamará Stiles, dale tiempo. Estará bien –_ las palabras consoladoras del mayor lo tranquilizaban a ratos, pero había veces en las que no podía controlarse.  
  


_–Ya no quiere verme más. Me odia_ – _lloró.  
  
_

_–No es así. Cálmate.  
  
_

Derek lo había sostenido todas esas veces que se había derrumbado.  
  


–Tú que crees –volvió a palmar su estómago –. El abuelo volverá o tendremos que ir por él –su bebé aun no respondía como él quisiera, pero hablar hacía las cosas más llevaderas –papá Derek nos lo devolverá si es necesario –sonrió quedamente –apuesto que será el primero en arrojarnos a los brazos del abuelo si tuviera oportunidad, entre nos soy un dolor de cabeza, pero...  
  


La falsa tos que se escuchó en la habitación lo hizo voltear los ojos. Su mirada se conectó con la de Derek y su corazón empezó a martillar fuertemente en su pecho.  
  


¿ _Podía amar más a alguien de lo que ya hacía?  
  
_

Su lobo venía con una bandeja en las manos, con la comida ya lista y una pequeña flor en el borde mientras le regalaba esa leve sonrisa y la mirada.  
  


Esa mirada que no necesitaba de palabras para decirle lo mucho que lo ama y lo agradecido por tenerlo con vida.  
  


–Lo haría –dejó la comida en la cómoda mientras se acercaba y tomaba su mano –te devolvería a él si con eso eres feliz.  
  


–Lo sé –respondió mientras la emoción embargaba su voz –, pero lo soy un poquito más contigo.  
  


El corazón del Alfa estalló de amor y sin esperar más tiempo volvió estampar sus labios con los del castaño.  
  


Por otro lado, dos personas, policías para ser exactos, realizaban una inesperada visita al Druida de Beacon Hills.  
  


–Noah –saludó Deaton haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar –. Parrish –notó al Hellhound también. _¿Qué quería estos dos en su casa?  
  
_

–¿Reconoces esto? –las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y se acercó un poco para observar la imagen que se proyectaba en el teléfono del Hellhound.  
  


Un leve temblor le recorrió el cuerpo al reconocer ese símbolo. Sin esperar más fue hacia a la pequeña estantería de libros que tenía empotrada en la pared para encontrar la información que necesitaban.  
  


–¿Cuándo y en dónde lo encontraron? –preguntó mientras buscaba página por página.  
  


–Hoy, en el cuerpo de un chico. Él llevaba desaparecido hace dos semanas –le informó Noah.  
  


Comenzó hacer los cálculos en su cerebro.

Regresó con un grueso libro en manos y se los tendió a ambos hombres que lo miraban expectantes.  
  


–Creo que tenemos un nuevo habitante en Beacon Hills.  
  


Ambos oficiales se alteraron ligeramente ante las noticias. Jordan tomó el libro y con su jefe a lado empezaron a leer.  
  


–¿Nahual? –preguntaron a la vez.  
  


Deaton asintió en respuesta y sin esperar más fue por su teléfono para llamar a uno de los Alfas del pueblo.  
  


_"Nahual o nagual especie de bruja y ser sobrenatural que despierta cuando la sangre de un híbrido es perfecta para ella. La sangre del nuevo ser no solo le ofrecerá vida eterna, sino que también aumentará sus habilidades en combate y hechicería. Alcanzará su máxima trasformación una vez la consuma y entonces inclinará a cualquier ser sobrenatural que quiera luchar contra ella.  
  
_

Debajo de la escasa información vieron el mismo símbolo que adornaba la muñeca del chico. Un círculo con una estrella de cuatro puntas en su centro.  
  


–Necesitamos informar a las manadas que viven aquí –Deaton fue interrumpido por Noah.  
  


–No –Jordan volteo a ver a su jefe.  
  


–Por qué si necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Ellos podrían...  
  


–No –dijo rotundo –. Si Stiles se entera entrometerá su terca cabeza en el caso y con su condición actual no lo arriesgaré.  
  


Deaton entendía el punto, todos conocían como era el castaño, pero no podía callarse. Esta criatura podía causar graves problemas si ellos no actuaban de inmediato.  
  


–Lo siento, pero ya he llamado a alguien –.El Sheriff quería arrestar a Deaton por desobedecerlo, pero solo frunció el ceño. Supuso que sería Derek.  
  


Su mente y cuerpo listo para ver al novio de su hijo en unos minutos más. Él sabía que debía una disculpa a la pareja, pero aun no encontraba valor para hacerlo.  
  


El silencio perduró hasta que el sonido de un vehículo lo hizo exaltarse de nuevo.  
  


–Deaton ¿qué pasa? –esa es la voz Scott. Suspiró aliviado al ver al adolescente que también consideraba un hijo.  
  


–Sherrif, Parrish –.  
  


La sonrisa del moreno borrándose al ver a ambos policías en la casa de su jefe.  
  


A _lgo malo sucedía_.  
  


–¿Qué es ahora?  
  


Agarró el libro que le extendieron y sus ojos empezaron a repasar cada letra escrita en esas páginas.  
  


–¿Nahual? –un trio de asentimientos en respuesta.  
  


Scott suspiró sin saber cómo actuar, varias preguntas formulándose en su cerebro.  
  


_¿Por qué Beacon Hills? ¿Híbrido, nuevo ser? ¿Beber su sangre? ¿Inmortalidad? Si cada caso no se volvía más raro y complicado con el tiempo.  
  
_

–Supongo que Derek queda fuera de la ecuación –. Por eso Noah lo apreciaba. Scott era tan inteligente.  
  


–No es buena opción –negó el druida –Derek podría...  
  


–Escucha –interrumpió el sheriff –recolectaremos más información y cuando tengamos evidencia sólida de que un Nahual es la criatura que está atacando el pueblo informaremos a todos los lobos.  
  


Deaton aceptó la condición a regañadientes, no tenía opción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa a todos¡¡¡¡ ¿Cómo están?  
> Nuevo capítulo :))) Espero les guste  
> Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. Nos leemos la siguiente semana.  
> Cuídense cuando salgan  
> XOXO


	8. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott cansado y su caminata por el bosque lo lleva encontrar cosas desagradables.  
> Parrish se encuentra con ¿nuevos habitantes?  
> Alguien ataca en el bosque  
> Antojos mañaneros, con mucha harina y una pelea.  
> Peter yendo al rescate con comida y después huyendo  
> ¡Derek se entera!

–¿Encontraron algo? –Alfa y Hellhound negaron al mismo tiempo que entraban a la oficina del sheriff.  
  


Estas tres últimas noches, Scott en compañía de Jordan había rastreado algunos lugares del bosque, lugares donde su nariz notaba ciertos cambios de olor en el ambiente. Lastimosamente ninguno encontraba nada que confirmara sus sospechas.   
  


Ambos chicos tomaron asiento mientras Noah ordenaba los papeles de su escritorio, ambos ansiosos por la siguiente indicación.  
  


–Bueno –cruzó las manos en el escritorio –no se ha reportado ninguna desaparición en estos últimos tres días.  
  


El Alfa verdadero frunció el ceño ¿ _entonces qué significaba, que no había ningún Nahual en pueblo?  
  
  
_ –Ve a descansar Scott –Noah notó las oscuras ojeras del joven Alfa –mañana tienes escuela y no quiero a tu madre detrás de mi espalda por que no quieres despertar –le sonrió levemente.  
  


Scott quería refutar, decirle que estaría bien, pero no podía negar que era cierto. Estas tres últimas noches habían sido frustrantes en la búsqueda y si, su cuerpo sí que necesitaba un poco de descanso.  
  


–Buenas Noches –se despidió de ambos oficiales y marchó rumbo a la salida.  
  


El frío aire de la noche lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro, la noche brillando gracias a las estrellas que adornaban el cielo.  
  


Maldijo a su suerte cuando se dio cuenta que tendría que ir a pie hasta su casa, era inútil llevar su motocicleta al bosque. Frustrado, cansado y con las manos en los bolsillos emprendió su marcha.  
  


Un extraño presentimiento se asentó en su cuerpo mientras avanzaba hacía su casa, el bosque parecía llamarlo y sin ignorar sus instintos se desvió hacia allá.  
  


El frío soplaba fuertemente atravesando la tela de su chaqueta, los vellos de sus brazos erizados ante la estimulante sensación. El fresco aire golpeando en su rostro y gracias a la baja temperatura su nariz moqueaba y sus mejillas se encontraban sonrojadas.  
  


Arrugó la nariz al llegar al Nemeton, un inesperado y desagradable olor se filtraba por sus fosas nasales haciendo que su estómago de revolviera y una sensación de arcadas naciera en su garganta.  
  


_¿Por qué ese olor no lo había percibido con Parrish hoy en su excursión_?  
  


Cada paso era una gran hazaña para su cuerpo, gracias a su desarrollado olfato podía percibir cualquier olor y sin duda este era una de los más desagradables, incluso empezó a respirar por la boca para que la sensación de arcadas desapareciera de su garganta.  
  


Se detuvo en seco y contó hasta diez para evitar devolver la comida que su estómago guardaba desde la tarde. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando su cerebro contó un total de 7 cuerpos colgando de las ramas de los árboles, todos de cabeza y parecían envueltos en una especie de hilo blanco, casi parecido a una telaraña.  
  


Sin importarle nada se acercó valientemente a uno y rompió la extraña cobertura que envolvía el cuerpo, era una mujer joven y la imagen que lo recibió lo asustó. La contextura de la chica era chupada, tenía unos agujeros en su cabeza y estómago, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue la señal que decoraba su brazo.  
  


_La marca del Nahual  
  
_

Procedió hacer lo mismo con los demás cuerpos y al llegar al cuarto se arrepintió, sin poder aguantar más se puso sobre sus rodillas y vomitó todo el contenido de su estómago. La imagen del cuerpo era por demás asquerosa, el olor le indicaba que el cuerpo tenía casi un mes en estado de descomposición.  
  


Regresando sobre sus pasos marchó rumbo a la casa de su jefe y sin importarle la inadecuada hora y las indicaciones de Noah sacó su teléfono para llamar al único que podría ayudar.  
  


Mientras tanto en la estación de policía un caos se formaba, después de la salida del Alfa uno de los agentes que trabajaba entró alterado a la oficina del sheriff.  
  


–¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Noah se levantó de su silla y con Parrish se pusieron alertas ante la noticia.  
  


–Un hombre, uno joven intentó llevarse a una pareja.  
  


Los tres salieron al pasillo y los asustadizos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en las bancas que decoraban el pasillo.  
  


–¿Qué hacían a esta hora en el bosque? –la chica se sonrojó y el chico ignoró la pregunta.  
  


–Eso que importa, un psicópata intentó llevarnos –el alterado niño se levantó y gritó a los policías –deben capturarlo, aún debe seguir por el bosque, él...  
  


–Parrish –interrumpió –llévalos con Mendoza, necesito que haga un retrato con la descripción que los chicos den, una vez hecho tráelo de inmediato para lo vea.  
  


El Hellhound escuchaba atento las indicaciones de su jefe y con un movimiento de cabeza afirmó que todo quedo claro.  
  


–Vamos –se encaminó con los adolescentes mientras Rodríguez iba con él.  
  


–Parrish –su nombre lo hizo voltear –otra cosa, junto con Rodríguez irán al bosque e intentaran capturar al responsable, pidan refuerzas si es necesario.  
  


Ambos policías asintieron y sin perder tiempo desaparecieron por el pasillo. Noah volvió a su oficina, prendió su computadora y comenzó con el reporte correspondiente.  
  


Entonces el Nahual era cierto, esa criatura acechaba su pueblo, un largo suspiró escapó de su boca ante lo que eso significaba.  
  


_La intervención de su hijo y la seguridad de su nieto.  
  
_

Stiles estornudo y eso fue suficiente para inquietarlo y sacarlo del sueño.  
  


Se zafó de los brazos de Derek y volteó hacía el reloj que debía estar en la mesa. 3:27 se podía leer en la pantalla.  
  


–¿Quién demonios piensa en mí tan de mañana? –refunfuño en voz baja para no despertar al lobo que dormía a su lado.  
  


–Demonios no –maldijo en su cabeza.  
  


Contó hasta diez, imaginó ovejas, chanchos, caballos. Todos los animales que pudiera para volver a conciliar el sueño, pero fue en vano. Su despierta cabeza no quería volver a dormir y sus pensamientos de animales lo llevaron a comida.  
  


El olor fantasma de una pizza filtrándose por su nariz, su boca haciéndose agua y su estómago gruñendo en respuesta.  
  


–¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? –susurro inclinando su mirada hacía su vientre.  
  


Tomó el ruido de sus tripas como una confirmación por parte de su bebé.  
  


–Vamos a ver que encontramos –se levantó lo más sigiloso posible y descalzo marchó rumbo a la cocina.  
  


Una gran sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro al ver que Derek había llenado la refrigeradora.  
  


–Tú que piensas ¿pizza o hamburguesa? –Stiles repasó en su cabeza las opciones y el horno parecía querer llamar su atención.  
  


–Pizza será –sonrió ante su decisión. Será divertido pensó mientras iba al armario de la alacena. Prender el horno sí que sería una aventura.  
  


Sacó todo lo que necesitaba y lo puso en el mesón, estaba por agarrar la pasta de tomate cuando la voz ronca de Derek lo hizo brincar en su sitio –¿Qué haces? –la obvia pregunta lo hizo rodar los ojos mientras se reprochaba así mismo.  
  


Acaso no fue lo suficientemente silencioso mientras buscaba las cosas.  
  


No quería escuchar al mayor burlándose de él. Stiles sabía lo que significaba que bajara a la cocina a las tres de la mañana por comida. Él prometió que jamás cedería ante los famosos antojos que las mujeres embarazadas hablaban y mírenlo ahora.  
  


–Mmm...una pizza –respondió obvio, el fastidió presente en su voz al notar la sonrisa ganadora en la cara del lobo.  
  


–Acaso esto es por un antojo –se burló mientras acortaba la distancia que lo separaba de su pareja –. Stiles "no cederé .... –sus palabras interrumpidas por la suave boca del menor contra la suya.  
  


Vaya trampa pensó en su cabeza, pero no se negó cuando ambos labios empezaron a moverse profundizando el beso. Con delicadeza pegó el cuerpo del castaño al mesón y sus manos lo mantuvieron quieto mientras se divertía en su cuello.  
  


–Mmmm... Derek –un suave gemido salió de sus labios cuando el mayor succionó en ese lugar.  
  


Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento y aprovechó para sonreír como él sabe hacer mientras hablaba –¿Por qué no en vez de burlarte me ayudas eh? –sus ojos brillando en maldad ante la boba expresión del mayor.  
  


Dio un último beso y empujó el cuerpo hacía un lado.  
  


–Manos a la obra –Derek miró desconcertado al castaño y sin refutar nada más, porque sabía que era inútil, escuchó las indicaciones.  
  


Una hora había transcurrido y su paciencia ya se encontraba al borde del límite. _¿Por qué pensó que cocinar con Stiles sería divertido?  
  
_

–Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer –burla en su voz –no sabía que serías tan malo.  
  


Derek rodó sus ojos y gruñó ligeramente mientras veía la masa que decoraba sus manos. Para ser sincero, ni él mismo comería una pizza si se la presentaran así, pero por más que amasaba no podía darle una forma que a diferencia de Stiles tenía una masa redonda ya esparcida por la mesa.  
  


–Soy el mejor con las manos –se alabó y sonrió cuando Derek lo fulminó con la mirada.  
  


No espero la respuesta de su lobo –. El mejor –respondió, guiñándole un ojo.  
  


–¡Sourwolf! –sus mejillas rojas y el escándalo en su voz fue suficiente para que Derek se riera. Siempre era un gusto ver avergonzado a su pareja.  
  


–Tú empezaste –le acusó y sin que Stiles se diera cuenta agarró la pasta de tomate.  
  


El castaño cruzó sus brazos y ahora fue su turno de fulminarle a con la mirada.  
  


–Creo que esto ayuda a disimular el sonrojo –Stiles gritó sorprendido cuando el lobo embarró su cara.  
  


–No lo hiciste –.  
  


–Yo creo que sí –Derek sonrió.  
  


–Esto es guerra –Stiles se fue encima.  
  


Noah mientras tanto sostenía la hoja de papel que Parrish le había entregado antes de marcharse al bosque.  
  


Vio el retrato del muchacho y pudo confirmar que no era nadie que haya visto o conocido en el pueblo.  
  


_¿Este chico era el Nahual?_ Su imaginación lo había llevado a pensar que sería alguien horrible, pero el retrato que veían sus ojos era todo lo contrario. Pensó en Parrish y las noticias que podría traerle en su excursión al bosque.  
  


El ruido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  


–Scott ¿qué pasa? –se levantó de su silla y fue hacía la puerta.  
  


–Debes venir, estoy con Deaton. ¡Apresúrate! –el silencio detrás de la línea lo hizo suspirar. _Más problemas.  
  
_

El Hellhound mientras tanto llegó al lugar que los chicos indicaron junto a Rodríguez.  
  


–El jefe dijo que estableciéramos un perímetro. Ve hacía el sur y marca lo que puedas, nos vemos en una hora –Jordan daba las indicaciones, pero algo lo hizo dejar de hablar.

  
_¿Qué hacían tres personas en el bosque?  
  
_

Dejó al policía atrás y sin esperar se acercó a ellos –. ¿Puedo ayudarlos? –mientras más los veía más desconocidos se le hacían. _Si quiera eran personas del pueblo_. Su parte animal no saltó y no podía oler nada raro en ellos.  
  


La chica entre los dos sujetos atrajo su atención, era tan pequeña y la falta de contestación lo alteró un poco.  
  


–Creo que no los conozco –volvió hablar firmemente.  
  


Las filosas miradas lo perforaron y su parte animal ahora sí empezó a inquietarse.  
  


La sonrisa de la chica no lo tranquilizo para nada –. Venimos desde muy lejos para recuperar lo que nos pertenece –.  
  


Jordan acercó su mano al arma que reposaba en su cadera. ¿ _A qué se refería la chica?  
  
_

No puedo preguntar nada más cuando la asustada voz de Rodríguez se escuchó por todo el claro.  
  


–Algo se ha movido –grito mientras desenvainaba su arma y apuntando a las ramas altas de los árboles.  
  


El trío al igual que él se puso en modo alerta y con su mirada comenzaron a buscar movimiento en la copa de los árboles. Lo que sus ojos vieron lo desconcertaron, la figura alta de un chico se dejó entre ver por unos segundos.  
  


Las balas por parte de su compañero no tardaron en llegar, él hizo lo mismo y empezó a disparar. Todas sus balas fallando en detener al objetivo.  
  


Mientras tanto los dos lobos del trio de jóvenes ya se transformaron al saber quién era el responsable.  
  


Jordan gruñó frustrado y arrojó su arma al suelo al ya no servirle. Su parte animal quería tomar control de la situación, pero lo retenía, no podía transformarse delante de su compañero y esos chicos.  
  


Desvío la mirada al recordar a esos muchachos, su sorpresa fue mucha al verlos detrás de ellos, dos de ese trío transformados en lobos mientras que de la palma de la chica salía un raro humo azul. _Una manada pensó  
  
_

No puedo decir nada cuando el chico saltó de los árboles hacía ellos.  
  


–Rodríguez corre –el policía hizo lo que dijeron y se escondió en un lugar seguro.  
  


–Harry ¡basta! –mientras tanto el chico rubio intentaba hablar con él .  
  


Jordan notó que "Harry" coincidía con la descripción del retrato hablado de los chicos.  
  


De un movimiento rápido el ruloso se abalanzó sobre él tomándole desprevenido. Se llevó un tremendo golpe y su cuerpo fue arrojado al tronco de un árbol.  
  


Iba a levantarse, pero un nuevo golpe lo envió al piso de nuevo. Varias patadas fueron distribuidas a lo largo de su torso y una directo a su cabeza lo desenfocó por un momento. Lo último que vio antes que el ruloso lo noqueara fue al joven rubio intentando detenerlo.

(...)

Peter no pensó que al llegar al loft de su sobrino un fuerte olor a amor y felicidad invadieran sus fosas nasales. Él pensó que un agrio aroma sería lo que recibiría.

Sonrió sinceramente al ver a Stiles con una cuchara de palo en sus manos mientras golpeaba a Derek cuando se acercaba.  
  


–Bueno, ya entiendo porque Derek me llamó a las 5 de la mañana –para el omega no pasó desapercibido todos los condimentos que se encontraban regados por la cocina.  
  


Dejó la comida sobre la mesa y se acercó al humano.  
  


–Podemos comer ahora –sonrió cuando Stiles asintió con la cabeza.  
  


–Jamás pensé verte así –Derek rodó los ojos y fue hacía su tío. Ignoró lo que dijo y lo abrazó –. Gracias por venir –el omega correspondió sinceramente y lo apretó por un momento hacía él.  
  


Se separaron por el tono de llamada de su celular. Se alejó de su sobrino al mirar el identificador. Scott  
  


–Hola...  
  


–Necesito que nos ayudes –.  
  


Si el Alfa verdadero lo llamaba para pedir su ayuda es importante –¿Dónde nos vemos? –preguntó sin dudar.  
  


Derek confiaba en su tío, claro que sí, pero no puedo evitar escuchar la conversación que mantenía. ¿ _Por qué Scott no lo llamaba a él también si algo pasaba en Beacon Hills?  
  
_

Ambos quedaron de verse en la clínica de Deaton.  
  


–Lo siento sobrino, pero debo irme. No dejes que Stiles coma demasiado a esta hora o sino más tarde tendrá nauseas –Derek no detuvo a Peter y Stiles miró confundido la extraña e inesperada salida del omega.  
  


–Pensé que íbamos a comer juntos –el castaño se acercó a Derek.

–Debo ir tras él –Stiles pensó que algo había pasado entre los dos por lo cual no refutó.  
  


–Ve, estaremos bien –.  
  


Derek agradeció que su pareja no hiciera preguntas y sin perder tiempo fue detrás de su tío.  
  


Como habían acordado con Scott, ambos se encontraron en la clínica de Deaton. Por respeto no escuchó la conversación, pero las ganas de saber que pasaba seguían presentes.  
  


–Estás loco si crees que se lo ocultaremos a Derek –su curiosidad lo llevó a escuchar lo último y sin poder resistirse más entró al lugar.  
  


–¿Ocultarme qué? –preguntó sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ¿Cómo están?  
> Nuevo capítulo :D  
> Espero lo disfruten y disculpen cualquier falta de ortografía.  
> Nos leemos la siguiente semana, Dios mediante.  
> Mantente a salvo y lávate las manos.   
> XOXO


End file.
